


12.16 - Please

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.16 - Please

Kurt wanted to stay home. He wanted to get in his favorite flannel pants with the hole in the thigh from when he somehow got caught up in the kitchen cabinet that had been left open by ~~someone~~ himself and—they were comfortable and warm and a nice waffle-weaved henley would top it perfectly, especially when he and Blaine snuggled up on the couch to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ or _Miracle on 34 th Street_ or even _It's a Spongebob Christmas!_

Except he was tying his bow tie for the fifth time because his fingers clearly were smarter than the rest of him and were doing everything possible to keep him home. In flannel pants and a henley. Or naked. Naked would be much preferred.

"Maybe the punch will actually be ingestible this year." Blaine tucked a stray curl into the proper spot and frowned into the mirror. At himself, not at Kurt, but Kurt was frowning at the both of them.

Because flannel pants and naked and movies were here. And Rachel's annual Christmakkuh party was _there_. Where they were going. And in all the years he'd known Rachel, she still couldn't throw a good party to save her life.

"Oh, please. Why do you think I'm bringing wine? Why do you think I bring wine every year?"

"Because you know how to honor a hostess." Blaine batted Kurt's hands away from his own neck and worked on his tie.

"Because… the only way to get through Rachel's parties is drunk. And if I can't be home with you on the couch, then I'm going to be—"

"There. With me. Poured onto her couch. Why do we do this every year?" Blaine kissed Kurt softly and stayed there, puckered, with his eyes closed.

"Because we love—" Kurt sighed and turned Blaine toward the door and their coats. "Because we love her. And if I play my cards right, you'll carry me home and take advantage of me."

"I love Rachel's parties."

 


End file.
